The Walk Home
by Magical Marvin
Summary: A oneshot of skilene, nice and peacefull like it should be. FIRST STORY! K to be safe. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello people of Earth and Florida it's Viva1La1Bam here with my first story! ***pathetic hooray* **Anywho, this will be a shorter story for needless to say ***drumroll***Penguins of Madagascar. As you have most likey heard a thousand times, I don't own anything except the plot for the story. Bon Appetite. I hope that you enjoy this attempt at the wonderful art of Fanfiction! :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):(  
**

It was the question he never wanted to hear. The situation he never wanted to be in. Ofcourse he loved her but, it's so conflicting loving your best friend. Move to fast and you will lose your friend and lover, if you wait alone gutlessly not having the courage to ask the chance will pass you by. So, once this question popped up he paniced.

"Could you walk me home?" Marlene asked looking at the ground to hide a painfully obviouse blush. Not noticing this Skipper blurted out "YES!" a little too loud. You see when it came to girls Skipper wasn't the cool leader he usually was. Meaning he had never came close to having the guts to confess to Marlene how he felt.

The walk to Marlene's habitat was quiet one until Marlene finaly broke the nervous silence. "Soooooo, how was your day?" This was getting them nowhere but it sufficed because the silence was to much to bare. "It was fine. What about yours?" "It was fine." This was his chance, he had to take it. "So Marlene I was wondering if...." "If what?" "If we could well, watch the sunset together tonight?" Marlene's eyes widened with shock, not fully comprehending what was just said. As soon as she realized what she was asked she jumped straight at Skipper a gave him a hug like she practiced it for years. It took him a second to regain his balance but then gave in to Marlene's loving embrace. When the moment subsided the two looked into each others' eyes, this was perfect.

"So tonight?" Marlene asked as if her entire life just flashed before her eyes, which it probably did. "Tonight." Skipper said regaining his usual smirk. As they parted Skipper stopped to watch Marlene go he said "It's a date."

_**Later that day**._

As Skipper walked to the main gate of the zoo atop of which stood the gigantic bell that rung in the morning and evening to meet his date he knew this would go well. They would sit atop the gate and watch the sunset. He was drawn out of his state of thought by the yelling of his name and the sound of paws slapping on the hard concrete. His date had arrived.

"Marlene." he greeted with a warm voice. "He...he..hey." she returned between pants."I saw....you....leaving....and thought....I should.....hurry." "I'm glad you did so you ready?" Skipper stated. Marlene stood up obviously having caught her breath "For what?" The climb." Skipper said pointing to the bell. "Oh." Marlene froze, she was deathly afraid of heights. "Is something wrong Marlene?" Skipper said with a concerned look on his face. Not wanting to ruin the mood Marlene decided it was best to comply."No."

The climb was terrifying, every time she looked down she held in a scream. Then she tripped causing her to shriek. More than ready to help her Skipper grabbed and latched on to Marlene's arm. "It's fine I've got you." Skipper said not able to keep his composure intact and practically shaking. Quickly, he yanked Marlene up to the ledge. To escape looking down and off the ledge and to thank her hero Marlene pulled Skipper into a loving embrace.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Marlene said almost entirely into Skipper's chest. They stayed that way for at least a minute and a half. Finally letting go Marlene looked straight into Skipper's as did Skipper and kissed him.

**I know it was quick but it's a oneshot. I may have strayed from the title a bit but I'm new. If you review you get a free cookie(not really). Please review and I hope you keep browsing Fanfiction mainly Porsche101 and Viva1La1Bam.:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of Earth and Florida it's Viva1La1Bam here. Thanks to a review I've decided to add a chapter to finish the couples night. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy so, Bon Appettite.:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):(**

As the couple pulled apart from their kiss they couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes. "Your so beautiful." Skipper said breaking the silence that could have gone on forever. "Well thank you. You know you're not half bad looking yourself." Marlene returned dreamily. Skipper could only smirk.

She was beautiful. Her eyes were so bright he could see himself in them. Her touch was gentle enough to sooth any soul yet, firm enough to not be missed. Her fur was so soft and silky to the touch and shone in the beautifull sunse.....the sunset. He had forgotten completely about their date.

"Marlene." Skipper said with his dreamy voice. "Yes Skipper?" Marlene said as if his voice had awaken her from sleep as if she didn't want the moment to end. "Do you think we should start watching the sunset?" Marlene sighed "Ok."

As they made their way to the spot they originally had picked to watch the sunset Marlene felt a flipper come around here side. She looked up to see Skipper pulling her closer. Taking advantage of the situation she rested her neck against his shoulder. His feathers were so soft, it was as if the were silk and cotton. Then she heard something that broke her from her thoughts of Skipper's flippers.

"I guess you're not afraid of heights anymore." "Heights?" Marlene questioned with a puzzled look. Suddenly she realized where she was. "Oh." Immediatly she stopped walking and froze in place completely. Realizing what he had done Skipper stopped to comfort Marlene. "It's ok Marlene I'm here and I will never let anything hurt you." Seeing that it didn't do much to comfort her he quicky embraced her to show that he was there for her.

Felling this loving embrace Marlene thankfully returned this hug for what felt like seconds but was actually minutes. As they pulled apart she only frowned. It was wonderful ofcourse but it just didn't last long enough. "We better get going if we want to see the sunset."

**_4 Minutes Later._**

As the couple sat down to watch the sunset they soon realized that the sunset had begun. They both found the concrete a little uncomfortable but they got used to it.

"It's so beautifull!" Marlene exclaimed as the sun was almost completely down. "Just like you." Skipper quickly added. It was a beautifull sunset and they were lucky to get one this nice because of all the pollution in New York Skipper thought. "Uh Skipper." "Yes Marlene?" "I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tommorrow. Would you?" Marlene asked. "I would love to Marlene."

After the sun had set and the two were surounded by darkness Skipper felt someone snuggle up to him and lay their head his chest he presumed it was Marlene. Then he heard the sweetest words he had ever heard. "I love you." "I love you too." They fell asleep right after that. He would have some explaining to do if someone found them like this but he didn't care.

It was the question he always wanted to hear. The situation he always wanted to be in.

**Awwww. How sweet. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed. R&R PLEASE! Goodbye people of Earth and Florida.:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):(**


End file.
